Aladdin's Gifts
by SilverSnowflake9798
Summary: Christmas special. Aladdin wants to get all his friends something for Christmas, but sometimes the best gifts aren't wrapped. Lots of fluff, and some humor. Many different couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, merry Christmas! Here's a special that I thought would be really cute, even if it's cheesy. The couples are Sharkkon+Yamu, Kougyoku+Judal, Alibaba+Morgianna, Hakuei+Sinbad, Spartos+Pisti, and more if I have time before Christmas day. Happy holidays!**

"Miss yamu, what's a Christmas?" looking down at her innocent looking pupil Yamu wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry a bit. How could he not know what Christmas was? Had that Alibaba taught him nothing important?

"Christmas is one of the best holidays ever! Can you send me up another ornament?" Aladdin, using his magic, he made another set of purple ornaments float up beside Yamu, who was flying on her magic broom next to the large Sindrian Christmas tree in the dance hall of the royal palace. She had to lean over to reach them and then place it on the branch next to the golden ones. "It's a time of festive celebration, where friends and family all get together to do lots of fun things!" just by seeing how excited the rukh that floated around her Aladdin could tell that this was a really big deal for her.

"What are we celebrating," Aladdin asked her curiously.

"The birth of a baby from a town called Bethlehem. He was a gift to everyone, and because of that we celebrate His birthday every year! We decorate the tree, we have a big turkey dinner,"

"TURKEY!"

"Yup! And there are a bunch of other Christmas traditions to, but they aren't mandatory. See over there," Yamu pointed to the table on the other side of the hall, which held different drinks and goodies. "the hot chocolate and eggnog are special drinks for Christmas. As well as the candy canes and gingerbread castle…hey, where did the castle go?"

"Um…" Aladdin hurried to wipe the crumbs away from his mouth. "I think I saw mister Sharkkon in here earlier!" Yamu rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking another ornament and placing it on the tree.

"Figures. I should have known that stupid swordsmen wouldn't be able to wait for Christmas. Well, we'll just have to ask the kitchen to make another one." Gently she grabbed an ornament that looked like an angel and set in next to one that was in the shape of a big candy cane. With an evil smile on her face Yamu suggested, "Maybe we can convince Hakuei to make him one as his Christmas gift." Aladdin shivered at the thought of Miss Hakuei trying to make that beautiful cookie house and destroying his view on the wonderful sculpture. But Aladdin quirked up in curiosity.

"His Christmas gift?" without falling off of her broom Yamu leaned over to look at him.

"Oh yeah! On Christmas since the baby boy was a gift to everyone, we give gifts to people we love and appreciate as well. I've already gotten all of my gifts, but trust me, finding Masrur's was really hard. That stupid Sharkkon isn't getting anything to special from me though! Serves him right for eating the Christmas castle to early!"

Aladdin ignored the guilt he felt, realizing he might have bigger problems. "W-wait, I haven't gotten anyone's gifts yet! Oh no, that means I have to get something for uncle sin, Alibaba, Morgianna, you, everyone! What do I do, when do I have to give them to everyone?" Yamu was only partly paying attention, to preoccupied with trying to put the finishing touches on her tree. All the generals had a different part of the palace to decerate, and she was going to make sure hers looked the best!

"We give them all out on Christmas, obviously." Aladdin's face was blank. "December 25." Next he panicked.

"But that's only in a few days!" he blanched, his head reeling and him running around in circles. "Oh no, what am I going to do? I don't know what to get everyone! I have to go start looking right now!" turning he sped out of the room, only giving Yamu a quick wave as he left. "Thank you Miss Yamu! Good luck with the tree!" But as he left, Aladdin forgot that it was his magic holding the ornaments next to Yamu. As soon as he left the ones that weren't on the tree crashed down to the floor, the glass shattering and flying everywhere.

"Aladdin!"

…

"Oh, I've already gotten all of the gifts Aladdin."

"WHAT? BUT HAKURYUU, YOU WERE MY LAST HOPE!" Hakuryuu shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Aladdin. But Christmas is coming so soon, and if I wanted to get my cousin's gifts to them on time I had to get my gifts early. Mr. Spartos, do you mind passing me the tape?" Spartos reached over to him to pass him the roll of tape, and Hakuryuu used it to finish wrapping the bow that held the blanket and sleeping hat for Koumei.

Aladdin, after having gone to everyone for help, had eventually ended up finding Spartos and Hakuryuu wrapping the last of their presents in the library. The library was the only place that they could wrap their presents without everyone coming to try and seeing what they were wrapping. So far it had worked, as long as they made sure to wrap people like Jafar's gifts early. The two of them had gone together so that if anyone did catch them, at least they wouldn't know who it was from.

"What are you doing for Christmas prince Hakuryuu," Spartos asked him curiously. "Are you spending it here, or are you going back to see your family?" Hakuryuu shook his head as he placed the bow on the top.

"Christmas isn't as big of a holiday in the Kou Empire as it is down here. In the morning we use magic to see everyone and send each other gifts, than do what we want for the rest of the day. Since my sister, Kougyoku and Judal are here anyway, I'll spend Christmas with all of you." Spartos smiled, silently looking forward to Christmas day. In Sindria, the morning was spent with family and friends, or for him, with the generals and guests at the palace. Then the next half of the day was a large Christmas party, with Christmas dinner and dancing, ext. He was already looking forward to all the eggnog.

None of this was important to Aladdin though. "Christmas is only in 3 days, and I don't have everyone's gifts! What did you get for people Hakuryuu?" again Hakuryuu shrugged, placing Koumei's gift along with the other gifts that had to be sent back to Kou.

"Well, for my sister I got her a new dress that she's been wanting for a long time. For Kougyoku I made her some of her favourite cookies, sugar with lots of icing. Kouha…er, you can probably guess which one is for him." Aladdin turned to his pile of gifts that were being sent away and cringed. Very carefully wrapped was a set of extremely sharp swords and daggers. He hoped someone didn't drop that.

"But that will all take a long time! What can I get for everyone in only a few days?" Spartos, who was an expert in getting people gifts after all the years of shopping for the generals, gave his advice.

"You don't have to get them a 'thing.' You can do something nice for them, or set up something. For example, for Hinahoho this year I volunteered to babysit his kids on Boxing Day." _Hinahoho never gets tired of that gift_, Sharkkon thought with a smirk.

That sounded like the best idea for Aladdin. He could use his magic to do something special for all of his friends. "Okay mister Spartos. But what should I do?" this time it was Spartos's turn to shrug.

"I don't know Aladdin. That's something that you need to decide." Aladdin pouted. How was he supposed to come up with that, for everyone in only a few days? It was impossible! He was going to have to do something really big, like not eating all of the Christmas turkey…no, that was too hard. Maybe he could promise not to break anything for Christmas…but that wasn't really doing something, was it? Oh dear, what was he going to do?

As Aladdin continued to fret and fear, the doors to the library swung open. "Aha! I knew I would find you here!" the three of them turned to see Pisti standing in the doorway, a huge smile on her face. Evil to. "Now, show me my presents!" Hakuryuu and Aladdin both jumped back at the evil air that surrounded her. But Spartos just smirked confidently, and held up a small box that was wrapped in purple paper.

"You're too late Pisti. I already wrapped your gift." Her face fell right away.

"What? No! But that's not fair!" Spartos just chuckled and Hakuryuu reminded himself to thank him later for advising him to do the same. Sadly Pisti walked over and plopped on the ground, leaning against Spartos in defeat. "Aw. Everyone hid their gifts so well this year. I have no clue what everyone's getting me!" Spartos knew it was pointless to tell her she wasn't supposed to know what she was getting. Pisti always seemed to ignore that tradition of gift giving.

With a sigh she sat up and grinned at Spartos. "Oh well. I know you're going to really love my gift Spartos!"

"Mhm," Spartos nodded, already focused on wrapping the fishing rod he had gotten for Sinbad. Pisti looked deflated but quickly tried to perk up again.

"It's going to be really great this year! We're all going to have fun at the party, and I'm going to show you the baby eagle I found last week!" pink brought Aladdin out of his worrying and he vaguely looked up. He was shocked to see pink rukh surrounding Pisti as she leaned closer to Spartos.

"Sounds great," Spartos mumbled, trying to think of a way to get the wrapping paper to disguise his gift. Pisti tried even harder this time.

"You promised to go dancing with me, right? I mean, if you don't mind, I just like dancing is all." Hakuryuu noticed that Pisti's cheeks were starting to turn pink as well, and she started playing with her hair. Spartos, the naïve boy, didn't even notice as he grabbed the silver wrapping paper. "…Spartos!"

"Hum? Oh, yes Pisti, I haven't forgotten." As soon as he turned back to his gift Pisti deflated entirely. With a loud sigh she got up from her seat.

"Okay. I'm going to try and find out what Drakkon is getting for me. He's usually the worst at hiding gifts." The truth was, Drakkon didn't even bother hiding gifts anymore. Pisti always found them out to quickly. Trying to bring back her upbeat attitude she hurried out of the room. "I'll see you all later! Bye prince Hakuryuu, Aladdin, and Spartos!" they all waved to her until she was completely out of sight. When she was Hakuryuu turned to stare at Spartos. It took him a while to notice, and when he did he looked up innocently.

"What?"

Hakuryuu just shook his head. "Really Spartos…how do you not see it?" Spartos frowned.

"See what?" Hakuryuu just continued to shake his head, knowing it wasn't his place to tell him. Instead he turned to Aladdin and was surprised by what he saw.

"Aladdin?" the young magi didn't move, eyes trained on the doors that Pisti had left through. Spartos looked up and squinted at the boy in confusion.

"Aladdin? Is something wrong?" he didn't react, and Hakuryuu could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. He was coming up with a plan, his eyes darting here and there, fingers twitching uncontrollable. Under his breath he was mumbling things to softly for Hakuryuu to hear. But right when Hakuryuu was about to ask him Aladdin jumped in the air, clicking his heels together.

"Yes! I've got it!" Happily he ran over to Spartos and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Mister Spartos! I know exactly what I'm going to do for Christmas this year! Bye guys!" without another word Aladdin sped away, hurrying over to the door, it slamming shut behind him.

"…you're welcome?"


	2. JudalKougyoku, SinbadHakuei

Judal+Kougyoku

"Hey Shrimp, catch!" Aladdin turned to have a box thrown in his face.

"oof!" he fell back on his butt, the box covering his face. Judal laughed from where he floated in the air as Aladdin whined, trying to get up. "That was mean Judal!"

"Aw come on chibi. Where's your Christmas spirit?" Aladdin doubted that throwing gifts at people was part of the great holiday that Miss Yamu had told him about. "Hey, be happy I got you a gift! Kougyoku made me, but at least it's not a curse." True. Aladdin sat up and reached over to his present and started unwrapping it. Inside was a large chocolate bar, with strawberries covering the top. Just seeing it made Aladdin's mouth start to water. "Ugh, your drool is falling on the food!"

"This looks so tasty!" Aladdin cheered happily. "Wow, you're so nice!" Aladdin went to hug Judal but he pushed him away.

"Yuck, no hugs! I'm completely against the hugging! You enjoy your gift, I did my part of Christmas!" Aladdin knew that Judal must have worked hard to make chocolate, especially since the most that Judal ever did when it came to making food was buying or eating it. he could have bought it, but it looked to sloppy to have been professionally made. Perhaps he really was starting to turn a new leaf.

"Whatever your reason was Judal, thank you very much. How about I go and get your gift ready?" Judal rolled his eyes at the shrimp.

"I don't want anything but the blood of my enemies." _Well THAT'S not very nice, _Aladdin thought with a shudder. _Judal's going to end up on the aught list for sure, if he isn't already on it, _Aladdin thought, quickly having learned the concept of Santa Claus…a terrible thief who went into children's houses at night and gave them the presents that no one wanted and ate all their food, as described to him by Sphintus.

Okay, maybe he didn't get the right definition of Santa. But at least he understood the naughty and nice list. Nice children got something, but naughty children were sent away to never be seen again…that didn't sound right.

But being the nice child he was, Aladdin jumped up from where he sat. "Either way, I'll go and get your present. How about you go and talk to Kougyoku for a bit? She said she had food you wanted." Judal perked up right away.

"Really? Yes, she must have got me my fish!" without another word Judal sped away from the younger boy, in a hurry to find the princess. Aladdin waited for him to leave to jump up in glee. Now it was his turn to make a Christmas miracle.

You can imagine how disappointed Judal was when he found Kougyoku by the tree without any fish.

"I'm sorry Judal-sama," She cooed as she rubbed his back. Dejectedly he didn't looked at her, pouting like a child and staring at the tree in front of him. "The fish isn't going to be ready until lunch time!"

"But I want fish now!" Judal moaned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kougyoku was used to his attitude, but she also could be just as childish as him. "Oh you big jerk, lighten up. Where's your holiday spirit huh? It's Christmas day and your acting like the mean Grinch that stole Christmas!" her brother Kouen had told her that story when she was younger so that she would stop trying to stay up and see Santa. Now she was afraid of being awake on Christmas in fear of seeing the big green monster. "The first time we get to go somewhere that really celebrates Christmas and your being a big grump!"

Judal stuck his tongue out at her. "Bah humbug!" Kougyoku pouted. Mimicking his movements she turned away from him and leaned against his back so that the two of them were supporting themselves. It was kind of cute to watch, two friends acting like children, trying to ignore each other but not leaving the other.

Hakuei certainly thought so. "Are you two having fun there?" both of them turned to see the elder princess walking over to them. Her dress was bright green and white for the holiday spirit, but without as many layers as she usually wore. It was still appropriate for their culture, but looked very similar to pajamas. Hakuei always loved relaxing on Christmas day, no matter what others said. Kougyoku thought it looked comfy, but Judal thought she looked silly.

"We were having fun until the old hag here didn't bring me my food," Judal told her, elbowing her in the back. She yelped and glared at him.

"You promised to stop calling me old hag!" When Judal didn't respond she turned back to Hakuei with a smile. "Sorry, he's being really rude today. I woke him up really early so that we could open our gifts." Hakuei laughed, paying no mind to their oracles unkind attitude. After living with him for so long, she was used to the way he acted already.

Coated in sarcasm, she told them, "Cause usually Judal's full of such good cheer isn't he?" both she and Kougyoku snickered when Judal glared at both of them. "Anyway, I'm not here to get in the middle of your fight. You just forgot one of your presents under the tree Kougyoku." She handed her a small, bright pink box with a silver bow and ribbon around it. Kougyoku took it with a frown on her face. There was a tag with her name on it, but it didn't say who it was from. And she had been sure she had gotten all her presents already.

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure. It might have a name on the inside." Hakuei glanced at all of the people in the hall around them, until they stopped on her brother. "I'll see you two at the dinner tonight. I have to go and finish giving presents to everyone." With a wave goodbye she headed out, leaving the two alone to their privacy.

Judal, trying not to look as curious as he actually was, turned back to glance at the package in Kougyoku's hands. "What is it?" she gave him a quick glance before turning back to examine the gift.

"Well let me open it first," She whined at him. He rolled his eyes and turned away as she started to peel the packaging back. There was a lot of it, so it took a while for her to finally open it completely. It was a small box, not much could fit inside. Shaking it, there wasn't much noise.

Next she opened the box. Judal waited impatiently for her to either squeal or sigh or do something to show her reaction to the present. After a bit, he got the first one. "Oh look Judal, isn't this sweet?" Yeah, yeah, all of them were sweet, the dress had been sweet, the flowers had been sweet, and all of it was sweet.

"It's a drawing of you and me!"

Aw, sweet.

…wait what?

"What did you just say," he turned completely, leaning against her back with his head on top of hers he saw the drawing. It was pretty good. It was a drawing back from when they were really little, right after she had first met him. They were eating lunch, soup from the photo. He had used the soup as a face wash and had it dripping from his face. Kougyoku was laughing and pointing at him, her's spilling onto her dress. Neither of them remembered anyone making a drawing of that, but it brought back warm memories.

"I remember this! The soup fell onto my dress and I got really mad at you after!" Judal couldn't help the smile that came to his face after that.

"Yeah, your face was hilarious. You weren't much of an old hag back then." Kougyoku wanted to glare at him, but she was too happy with the drawing. Playing with the edges she realized that there was another one. That one was when she had tried to play dress up and Judal had decided to help. She was dressed as a big kitten and he was dressed as a tiger. They both laughed when they saw the annoyance on Kougyoku's face and Judal's face formed into a snarl.

"That was so much fun! I had been jealous because you looked better in your costume than I did!" Judal laughed again, his unhappy attitude disappearing. The two of them continued to look over the drawings, remembering all the good times he had. Judal didn't have much of a childhood when he was little. It had been robbed of him from the organization. But Kougyoku had given him some of it back. They did silly stuff, played games and made fun of each other. Even then, when they were much older, being around her made him feel like she was helping to make up for the childhood he had lost. They laughed and made fun of each other, just like they always did. Just what made him happy.

When they were halfway through the list, Kougyoku pulled up a piece of paper. "Hey, what's this?" Judal leaned closer so that he could read the tiny handwriting. And when he saw the paper, his eyes widened in shock.

"…yeesh, ya little shrimp."

_Merry Christmas Judal+Kougyoku! _

_Aladdin_

Hakuei+Sinbad

"Thank you very much Miss Hakuei," Alibaba said with a bow, trying not to jump up in the air in joy. In his hands he held a large scroll, and on it was the family tree of Balabaad's royal family line. Alibaba held onto it for dear life, a big grin on his face. Behind him Hakuryuu and Morgianna smiled at each other. They had known that was what he had wanted. "I've always been curious to hear about the history of my family. I've heard all of the stories, but never how they were all related. How did you even get this?"

"Let's just say I have connections. King Sinbad isn't the only person who knows people in high places," She said with a little smirk. After staying in Sindria for so long (**see Sinbad's Secret for reasons) **she'd started to discover that the king of Sindria seemed to know…everyone. It was good to know that she could find some pretty cool stuff to. Alibaba didn't notice her smirk, to focused on the paper in his hands to pay attention.

"Well, however you got it, thank you! I'm going to go and find some more of my family's stories and put them all together." Turning back to his friends behind them he said, "Guys, come on let's go!" before they could even say a word he grabbed both of their arms and started pulling them away.

Hakuryuu called back to his sister, "I'll see you in a bit," as she laughed and waved to them as they left. They ran out of the garden and back into the palace, dodging the people here and there. Hakuei watched them go with happiness in her heart. It was nice to see him with his friends, especially after all that had happened. Not many people had someone who would stick by them after what he had done. They did, and she was eternally grateful to them for that.

When they were gone, Hakuei sighed and stretched her arms above her head. After contacting her brothers, giving her presents to all the generals and her friends, not to mention all of the holiday festivities, it was already in the middle of the day and she was EXHAUSTED.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I took an evening nap," she told herself as she stood from the bench.

From behind her someone begged to differ. "In the middle of the day? You'd be missing out on all the fun." Turning swiftly she found King Sinbad walking over to her. When she saw him her guards went up immediately. It didn't take long for her to decide not to trust him. Even on Christmas

…okay, she wasn't that cold-hearted. She would try and get along with him. "If I don't take a nap now, I won't be awake for the rest of the day. Then I'll miss the Christmas party, now won't I?" Sinbad shrugged, walking up to her. She purposefully took a step back to give the two of them space. Sinbad noticed, but pretended not to.

"You can sleep all you want at night. Don't you want to enjoy the day? Christmas only comes once a year." Hakuei shrugged again, shivering as she did. It was so much colder that day. But Sindria was so warm most of the time.

Sinbad noticed her shivering and took a step forward. "Cold?" the distance between them had disappeared into thin air. Normally she would have gotten annoyed, but it really was very cold. Since he was still waiting for her answer she just nodded silently, rubbing her arms with her hands. Sinbad reached out to her but she backed away just before he got the chance.

"I'm going to head inside," She told him.

"Already? We were having a nice conversation." Hakuei didn't think that they were having much of one. As if he could hear her thoughts he said, "Or we could start one."

"We can talk later, at the party. Right now I want to get out of this…" she stopped as a white flake fell on her nose. Looking up she saw more of them. "This…snow?"

There was a lot. Out of the blew tons of snowflakes had started to fall. It had been cold, sure, but Sindria was too warm for there to be anything like snow! King Sinbad also looked up, just as surprised. "Huh. I wonder if Yamu made it start snowing with her magic." Holding out her hand he caught a group of them in his hand. "She does that every few years or so…I didn't think she was going to this year."

Hakuei had distinctly remembered her saying that she was absolutely not going to make it snow that year. Something about trying to let Aladdin learn something new. But the snow was making it absolutely freezing in her pajamas. Shivering she started rubbing her arms even more frantically. "R-r-right. Whatever the reason, I-I-It's not good for me to be out here in this."

As she was about to head out Sinbad grabbed her arm gently. "No, wait, don't leave yet. You don't talk to me much." Whose fault was that? He was the one always avoiding her. She was just too cold to say that out loud though.

"M-maybe another time. It's freezing, so unless you can make a fire appear out of nowhere," her voice trailed off as she saw what was behind him. "…Whoa."

Sinbad turned and his mouth opened in surprise to. Out of nowhere, a fire had appeared. Circular in a perfect campfire setting, with a set of large pillows and blankets placed in the perfect sitting area. Next to it was a little table that had lunch for two, and two mugs of hot chocolate. Hakuei's mouth dropped open, but chattered too much for it to stay open that long.

"Sinbad h…h-how did you…"

"This wasn't me," Sinbad told her, just as confused as she was. A bit calmer though. "Wish I could take credit though. This looks amazing." Curious, he headed over to the scene, observing it. Hakuei followed behind him cautiously. Sinbad on the other hand looked enthusiastic about it. Pushing around some of the pillows so he was comfy he patted the seat next to him. "Looks safe enough. Come on, let's enjoy."

Hakuei on the other hand wasn't as happy about it. "You don't find this at least a little bit suspicious?"

"Oh sure. But I've learned in life instead of questioning it, just enjoy what you can't explain." Leaning back he fell into the pillows with his hands behind his head. "Mm… in the middle of the snow completely warm." That just made Hakuei even colder, and she took a step closer to the fire. "Don't you want to sit for a little while?"

"In a set of pillows next to a fire that appeared out of nowhere? No thanks." But as she turned to walk away, Sinbad reached over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down and she fell into the spot next to him. She tried to protest, but the pillows were a lot comfier than they had looked. And the fire felt really good, much warmer than if she had gone inside.

Smiling in her defeat, she smothered herself into the pillows and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. "Well…I suppose I could stay for a little bit." Sinbad laughed while she giggled to herself.

Next thing she knew, his arm was around her and she was pulled into his side. "Does that help warm you up a bit more?" Sinbad asked her in a low voice, one that she didn't want to admit sent shivers up her spine.

Every fibre of her being wanted to tell him to get off…almost every fibre. The more selfish part of her wanted to stay exactly where she was, in front of the warm fire, in the middle of a snowy day. It was perfect enough to be taken out of a story. So, going against her regular fighting instincts, she snuggled up to the person she trusted the least in the world, and held out her hand for her mug.

"Maybe just for a little bit longer." Sinbad glanced down at her with a smile on his face.

"I like the sound of that." Reaching over he handed her the mug of hot chocolate, which she sipped happily. As she drank he took advantage of the situation he pulled her in closer, holding her to him with both arms. Her heartbeat sped a million miles per hour, and she knew she should move away. Absolutely move away. He wasn't to be trusted. It was dangerous to get so close to him. Move…Move…

_Aw, what the heck, _she thought to herself. _It's Christmas. _

Silently she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Sinbad glanced down at her, and when he saw her eyes were closed, allowed himself to smile a genuine smile. Not the one that he had when he was just being polite, or surrounded by girls he couldn't even remember the names of. A real, secret smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that.

Letting go of her momentarily he reached back to the table to get a sandwich. But as he reached for it, he grabbed a piece of paper instead. Confused, he held the paper up to his face. Than another smile spread across his face.

_Merry Christmas Uncle Sinbad!_

_From, Aladdin. _

**Hey everyone! Christmas is in a few days, and I'm really excited! I hope everyone has a good Christmas. **


	3. AlibabaMorgianna, SpartosPisti

Alibaba+Morgianna

"He's still at it huh?"

"Yup." Pisti shrugged.

"Men. Well, you two have fun on your little crusade. I'm going to go and find Spartos." Morgianna waved goodbye to Pisti as she skipped out of the room. With a impassive stare she turned back to her friend.

"Alibaba, I think you need to look outside." Alibaba shook his head, focusing on the papers he was reading.

"We can go outside in a bit Morgianna. I want to finish reading these!" Morgianna was concerned, seeing Alibaba so absorbed by the papers that bored her to no end. It had been almost an hour since Miss Hakuei had given him that present, and he was still trying to research to find more. Hakuryuu had already given up and left, going to find Spartos again and see if he could give him his gift. But being so loyal to him, not to mention having a LOT of patience, Morgianna waited in silence for her friend to finish reading his papers.

Sighing, she hung her head to stare at her hands. In her hands she held a small box. In the box was Alibaba's present from her. She had been trying to gather together the courage to give it to him all day, but hadn't managed to find it. It hadn't helped when Hakuei had given him the gift he hadn't even known he wanted. Of course she wasn't mad at her. Morgianna was thrilled that he was so happy, and grateful to her for working so hard to get that. She knew it couldn't have been easy. But at the same time…she still had to give him her gift. She wasn't going to have it forever, and Christmas was more than halfway over. It was one of the first years that she was being allowed to really celebrate the day, and she wanted to use it to thank everyone for all that they had done for her. Especially Alibaba. And he was the only one she hadn't given a gift to.

Alibaba didn't even notice Morgianna's distress. "Hey Mor, can you pass me the scroll that has the…uh, I think it has the lion on it. Or maybe the bull." Pulling herself out of her stupor she walked over to the table and took the next paper. She handed it to him without a word. "Thanks!" he said with a smile, than quickly returning to the papers. Morgianna glanced out the window again, impatiently.

"Alibaba, are you almost done?" he shook his head, not giving her an official answer. Trying not to sound annoyed she asked again, "Don't you think we should go and get ready for the party? You like parties."

"We can later! I really want to find all of these connections, I can't believe the ones I found already! Did you know that my great grandfather met a magi? I think it was the one before Judal, or maybe Yunan!"

Most likely Yunan. Morgianna found out quickly just how often the magician liked to dance throughout other people's stories.

Just when she was about to give up and leave, there was a knock at the door. "Can you answer that please?" he asked her, not impolitely, but only partly paying attention. Morgianna nodded, walked over and walked the door. But when she opened it, there was no one there. "Who is it?"

"No one's here," she called back to him, closing the door. As she walked away, there was another knock on the door. Confused she went back and opened it again. Yet again, there was no one there. Closing it again she walked away.

"What's going on?" turning she found Alibaba had walked up behind her. Apparently the missing guest was enough to bring him out of his concentration.

"I don't know. It sounds like someone's knocking on the door but whenever I go over I can't see," in the middle of her explanation there was knocking. Both confused, Alibaba went to the door this time. Just like her though, when she opened it there was no one there.

But he did see something different. "Is that snow?" Morgianna peeked around him to see. On the ground, there was a little line of snow, leading from the library door out into the hallway. They both turned to each other.

"…Should we follow it Alibaba?" He shrugged.

"Don't see why not." After carefully folding up his papers the two of them ran to follow the snow. Morgianna was much quicker than him, so she had to slow down so he could keep up.

As they ran, Alibaba's smile began to grow. "Which way next? Where is it leading us?" his childlike curiosity began to get the better of him. He almost completely forgot the scrolls, now focused on trying to unravel the newest mystery. Morgianna was didn't show her excitement as easily as he did, but inside she was starting to feel like a kid herself. She really wanted to know what was going to happen.

_Christmas really does bring out the children in all of us, _she mused to herself.

They continued running until the snow trial led them outside. And when they got outside, it completely disappeared. They both screeched to a halt, Morgianna's happiness draining away. Where was it? Where was the answer to the mystery that they were trying to find? "Morgianna…"

"It has to be somewhere,"

"Morgianna!" the joy in his voice made her look toward him. Pointing out in front of her with a big smile he ordered, "Look!" Morgianna turned and her mouth dropped open.

Everything. Absolutely everything was covered in white, clear, beautiful snow. The ground, the trees, the sky, it was beautiful! She was so surprised at it she didn't even notice the cold! The snowflakes were falling, all clear and easily identified. "Beautiful," she mumbled to herself. She had been so certain she wouldn't see any snow that year.

Alibaba looked absolutely delighted. "Wahoo!" running past her he jumped into the snow, headfirst. "BRR!" also, forgetting about the cold.

"Alibaba, you should go get a coat!" Morgianna turned, about to go and get him one, but stumbled forward when a blast of cold his her back. It didn't hurt, but it was very cold. Shivering a bit, she turned back confused.

Alibaba threw up another snowball in his hands, a big smile on his face. "Come on Morgianna, let's play!" Morgianna tilted her head to the side, confused. "What, have you never had a snowball fight before?" snowball fight? Sounded violent.

"Shouldn't we get something warm to wear?" Alibaba shrugged, getting out of the snow.

"Fine. I guess it couldn't," but he stopped himself when he looked behind her again. "Whoa. Morgianna, check it out!"

Turning again, she saw another surprise. Two large coats, in both their sizes, were hanging from a tree. They looked very similar to the cloths that Hinahoho would wear, but in pink and yellow. Along with them was gloves and warm boots. Morgianna was confused, wondering where the cloths had come from. Alibaba was too happy to notice.

"Awesome! Come on Morgianna, let's have a snowball fight!" sprinting over he grabbed the jacket in his size and pulled it on, Morgianna following suit.

"How does a snowball fight work?" simple. Good.

"Oh it's fun! All you do is throw snow at each other."

"…how do you win?"

"You don't really win in a snowball fight. You just continue throwing the snow at each other." She waited. "…until someone says to stop playing."

"Alright. Then let's begin." Alibaba frowned. Turning he was about to ask her, but then found her carrying the biggest snowball he had ever seen. There was an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh…"

"I just throw this at you, right?"

"W-wait wait! I haven't even got my gloves on yet!"

He didn't get to continue. All he had to do was blink, and then the next thing he knew he was completely covered in snow. "YIKES!" he shivered, digging his way out. "That's cold!"

"Is that now how the game it played?" Alibaba blinked at her. She blinked back. They stared at each other in silence.

Than Alibaba threw one that hit her right in the face.

"Hey!" she complained, and he jumped out of the snow and ran away.

"Ha! You can't catch me!"

She didn't know how long the two of them played for. They threw so much snow at each other that they were soaking wet, and then some more. Alibaba was laughing more than she had ever heard him laugh before. He had on that big, bright smile that she loved so much. Slowly, she felt one come on her face that matched his.

After a long time the two of them fell on the snow next to each other, him laugh loudly and a big smile on her face. He spread his arms out in the snow, making a snowman and staring at the snow that fell from above. "Oh man. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun!" Morgianna just continued smiling, watching him make a snow angel in the ground.

When she saw that he was trying to make a snow angel, she wondered if she could mimic the action. Reaching up she started to wave her arms around, but it didn't work right. As she reached up, the present in her pocket fell out. Alibaba turned and saw it.

"Hey, what's that?" at first she began to panic. Was that really the right time to give it to him? After that, she wanted to hold onto it until later…

Or maybe that was the perfect time to give him the gift. Reaching down she picked it up and slid it over to him. "It's ah…It's a Christmas present." He took it from her hands and started undoing the ribbon. "It's really not that much…You probably don't need it anymore."

"My knife." In his hand he held his first knife, the one that had been broken in Balabaad. The pieces had been put back together, and cleaned like it was brand new. The only proof that it had even been used was Alibaba's name that he etched into the side when he first got it.

"Yes, your knife." Morgianna told him with her usual emotionless voice, but the worry was hidden underneath. "I know that you can't use it with your djinn anymore but…I thought that it might be nice to have it around."

"It….it is…" he looked absolutely stunned. "Wow…thank you Morgianna. This is amazing." Getting his bearings together, he looked over to her with an even bigger smile than he had before. "Thank you so much. This is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten." His words brought an even bigger smile to her face. Pleased with herself, she nodded and then turned back to the sky, watching the snow fall down.

Only a little time later did Morgianna glance over at the snow next to her. It took her a moment to read the words since they were written in the snow, but when she did a pleasant smile came to her.

_Merry Christmas Mor!_

_Aladdin. _

Spartos+Pisti

"Mm! Sharkkon, you have to try some of this Christmas pudding!" Sharrkon glanced over at the bowl in front of Pisti. When he saw the food he made a face.

"Ugh. Pudding. I hate pudding. I'd rather just have more sake," he said as he reached over her and grabbed the bottle next to her. Taking a quick swig he smiled at her with a big grin. "Now that's my Christmas present." Pisti smiled at him, but also shook her head.

"You really want to get drunk on Christmas? Christmas day? Sure a few drinks are good, but now yet!" Sharkkon just shrugged. Turning his attention to Spartos at his other side he offered him a drink. The younger male just shook his head.

"No thank you. I'll just stick with cranberry juice if you don't mind." Sharkkon shrugged and took another swig. Pisti, who normally would have smiled and thanked him for taking her side, just looked away as if he had never talked. Spartos didn't think he had ever been as confused as he was that Christmas. Pisti seemed annoyed at him. He didn't know why. As far as he knew he hadn't accidentally hurt any of her animals that day. She had liked the present that he got her, a new hair piece. There was no reason why she would be annoyed with him. All he could think to explain it was the conversation he had with her yesterday in the library. It had seemed like a normal conversation to him, but Hakuryuu had said he had missed something. Maybe he had nodded to something he was supposed to shake his head to. Good grief, women were so much more confusing than everyone told him. Especially Pisti, it seemed like he never knew what she meant.

Taking another swig of his drink, Sharkkon glanced out at the dance floor. Than his eyes lit up. "Hey, Spartos! Aren't you supposed to give Pisti a dance before the day's over?" oh. Spartos had forgotten about that. Glancing over at her though, he doubted he would be able to do that. Pisti looked really aloof to the conversation, visibly trying to ignore the conversation they were having. But a promise was a promise, as his father always told him.

"I suppose so. Um, Pisti?" very slowly, she turned her head. He could FEEL her hating him.

"Hm?" both he and Sharkkon shivered.

"Um…do you want to dance? They are starting a new song now." Pisti, slowly, turned back to look at the dance floor. Then, just as deliberately slow, she turned back to look at him. Her smile was like ice.

"Sure. Let's dance." Spartos shuddered, and it wasn't from the cold. Pisti casually jumped down from where she sat and skipped over to his seat. Grabbing his hand she yanked him out of the chair and pulled him with her to the dance floor. Her grip was like iron, and he struggled to follow behind. Glancing back he saw Sharkkon mouthing at him _good luck! _

He had the feeling he needed more than luck.

The two of them went to the edge of the dance floor, no closer. The song that played was a classical one, Hark the Herald, but he wasn't sure. All he was focused on was hoping that Pisti didn't kill him.

At the dance floor, Pisti held her hands out to him. Pisti didn't like traditional style of dancing. It made her look to short compared to her partner. So instead the two of them held hands and swayed to the music like that, arm length apart. Normally when they danced they would either talk or joke around, or they would just enjoy the music and become completely absorbed in the dance. Spartos always liked that. The comfortable silence he would get with her, just two people being around each other.

He wasn't getting that then. It was an awkward silence, her specifically trying not to look in his eyes. He fidgeted a bit, trying to smile, but she wouldn't even look at him. Perhaps it would help his case if he tried to say something.

"You…you look nice?" it was more of a question than anything else. She was wearing high heels so she looked much taller now, and a pretty red dress that looked perfect on her. In her hair she wore the clip that he had given her, a silver flower that matched perfectly. Honestly, she looked absolutely beautiful. But Spartos wasn't going to tell her that. He was raised to not tell her that when they weren't…never mind.

Pisti glanced down at her dress and gave a quick smile. "Thanks. I really liked this one," but her words trailed off as soon as she had spoken, and she quickly turned back to the emotionless attitude that really didn't fit her. Spartos groaned.

"Pisti, did I do something? You're acting like miss grumpy-pants, and it's Christmas day! You're usually the one that we all rely on for the Christmas cheer!" Pisti didn't look up, focused instead on her shoes. It took longer than he had ever waited for Pisti to give a response.

When she did, her voice was small. "Yeah. I know, I'm sorry. I was just…for some reason I was hoping that this Christmas would be different than the rest. That, I don't know, everything would just fit right into place. That it would be the perfect day, and that everyone would be happy! We would dance under the stars like we do every Christmas and you would finally-" She cut herself with a start. She hadn't meant to give that much away.

"I would what?" Pisti shook her head in what looked like defeat.

"Nothing." She looked up at him, trying to give him the biggest smile she could manage. "Let's just keep dancing, okay?" She wasn't going to leave it at that!

"What do you want me to do?" Spartos persisted, even when she refused to give him an answer. She was someone he cared about, of course he wanted her to be happy on Christmas! What should he do?

Then there was a very bright light. Both of them winced, and Pisti let go so she could cover her eyes. "What just happened?" Spartos shook his head, just as confused as she was. Narrowing his eyes he tried to look around the light, and noticed that it was aimed directly at them. Everyone watched as the two of them were circled in a big ball of light, illuminating them from everyone. Pisti squealed when she realized it and started turning red. Spartos reacted more calmly, trying to look around and find out what was going on.

Next, at their feet, the ground started to glow. It became like ice, easy to move on and much easier to slide on. It made Pisti giggle as she slipped forward, falling into him a bit. He blushed when he realized just how close the two of them where now.

Lastly, the musicians changed their song. The next song that they put on seemed to float in the air, loud and soft at the same time. At the sound of it Pisti jumped up and down happily. "Oh, this is my favourite song! It's one from my homeland, I haven't heard it in years!" Spartos couldn't help but to smile at it. The song was very beautiful. And she looked happier than she had been that whole day.

Spartos had no idea what was going on. But if it if made her happy, he wanted to take advantage of the situation.

Taking a step back, he let go of her hands. Pisti looked up at him, very confused. "You know…I didn't properly ask you to dance, did I?" she still looked confused. Then, slowly it dawned on her what he was doing.

"Aw! Spartos!" he gave her his regular smile, much more charming than he ever thought it was. At that moment he was really grateful to Sinbad for flirting with women so much. It was the only example he really had, but a good one for that moment.

Reaching out his hand towards her, he lowered his voice so that only she could hear him. "Care to dance?" Pisti giggled and tried to cover her face with her hands.

Nodding, she reached out and took his hand, and the two of them began. It was comfortable, happy. This time, she allowed him to pull her close to him, ignoring how much shorter she was. He put his hands on her waist, and she had to go on her tip-toes to put hers on his shoulders. But she giggled, happily, sometimes blushing and unable to look up. Spartos wasn't really sure what was happening. He was confused at why this made her so happy, and even more, why it made him so happy. But whatever the reason, it did. Very happy.

As he was dancing with her, a paper appeared in his hand. How had a paper appear in his hands then? She hadn't put it there. Confused he held up the paper. What was written on it made his eyes widen.

_Tell her what you think of her. _

Tell her what? He had already called her pretty. Wasn't that what…oh. He realized quickly what he was supposed to say. He wasn't sure he should say it. He was always told not to be so…open with his opinions. But it was the truth. And it was Christmas anyway. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear.

"You're beautiful."

Pisti's heart stopped. She looked up at him with wide eyes, staring at his now blushing face. He looked away, anywhere but in her eyes. If he had, he would have seen the absolute and complete joy in hers. He had said it. Just what she had wanted him to say every year. Her smile was so big she could feel it hurting her cheeks.

Then, a paper appeared in her hand. Glancing down, she read what it wrote. And her cheeks turned red. Oh gosh, Aladdin! That little…oh gosh! Glancing up at Spartos, she saw that he had noticed the paper. "What's on it?" she glanced down at it, indecision on her face. Then, looking up at him again, she made her decision.

And gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Spartos froze, absolutely stunned. She smiled at him, joyful and happy. "Merry Christmas Spartos!" he just nodded, to surprise to know what to say. Pisti giggled, leaning her head against his chest to relax. Silently she dropped the paper and it fluttered to the ground.

On it Aladdin had written, _aren't you going to thank him? SMOOCH!_

_Oh, and merry Christmas!_

_Aladdin. _

**There should be more stuff on Pisti and Spartos. They are really cute. Anyway, happy Christmas Eve! Last chapter will be posted tomorrow, the one about Yamu and Sharkkon. **


	4. YamuSharkkon

Yamu+Sharkkon

"So that's what you've been doing Aladdin?"

"Yup!I helped everyone get together for their gift! When I saw Pisti really struggling with telling Spartos how he felt, I thought it was a great idea! For other people I got them stuff, like Jafar I got a new set of knives." Yamu laughed as Aladdin stuffed his face with another turkey leg. "Mmfit worked premmy well. Kougyoku's been smiling all day, and Spartos and Pisti are still dancing!" he gestured over to the dance floor where the two of them were slow dancing. It was a sight worth seeing, and Yamu sighed in appreciation.

"Well you did a really good job. Everyone seems really happy this year, even Sinbad is happier than he was last year!" and last year he had gotten so drunk she thought even her magic wouldn't have been able to fix the side effects. Of course, in the end they did. It was her after all. "Oh, that reminds me, I almost forgot your gift!" Yamu reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue box with a bow on top.

With a big smile Aladdin grabbed it and started tearing the wrapping paper off. Inside was a small ornament, one that had a manger with a little baby inside of it. "That's the baby that we celebrate Christmas for," she told him with a smile. "I thought you should have something Christmas themed, since you never celebrated Christmas before."

"I love it! Thank you Miss Yamu!" he gave her a big hug and she laughed pleasantly, hugging him back. As soon as he pulled back a little light popped in his head. "Oh, that's right! I haven't gotten you your gift yet have I?"

"That's fine Aladdin, you don't have to worry about it right now," but Aladdin wasn't listening. Instead he jumped down from his chair and headed back to the palace.

"I'll be right back! Don't you dare move!" before she could stop him Aladdin scurried off into the crowd, disappearing from her line of sight. Yamu sighed, shaking her head and taking a sip from her cup. That left her all alone for the time being…supposed to stay still…oh boy, she had nothing to do! Sighing, she plopped her chin down on the table, listening to the music and the sound of people dancing. Everyone was having such a good time. Like she had thought, it had turned out to be one of the best Christmases in a long time. Well, considering the last Christmas had been while Hakuryuu had tried to take over everything, any kind of festivities had been better than before.

It was nice though, what Aladdin was doing. More than anything was because it was so simple, and just to make people happy. They didn't have to worry about staying alive or an impending war. Instead they could worry about much simpler things, like couples getting together and finding the right presents. It showed people the simpler things in life, but those simpler things made them so much happier. Yamu was so happy that all of her friends were happy. Though, in reality, she was a little envious. She wished that she had had just as much fun as her friends had.

"Yo, magician!" of course.

He had to show up.

Turning, she found Sharkkon walking over to her, a drink in his hand and a gift in his other. He wasn't drunk yet, but he was getting close. Yamuriha smirked at him, in her mind already starting to prepare for their usual banter. "What swords-boy? Don't have two girls on either side of you for Christmas?" Sharkkon waved his hand as he walked up next to her.

"Whatever. I've got better things to do than hanging out with a bunch of strangers." _Meaning you're going to talk to them later, _was how Yamu interpreted his words. Pulling the box that was in his hand up he held it out to her. "Hey, I think this present is for you. It's from me, so if you like it or not, I don't care." Yamu raised an eyebrow and took the box. It was large and rectangular with a big bow on the top and covered in purple paper. Too bad for Sharkkon, she recognized it.

"You stupid swordsmen, you're drunk!"

"Wha-"

"It's FROM me TO you, not the other way around." Annoyed she threw the box back at him and he struggled to catch it. "The next time you decide to open your Christmas presents, you should do it in the morning when you aren't as drunk as a skunk!" He stumbled back, the box he held very heavy.

"Hey, it's not my fault your penmanship looks like scratches on paper!"

"My penmanship is perfectly fine! It's your eyes that need to get checked!" Sharkkon opened his mouth to argue, but after a pause just shrugged and held up the box.

"Oh whatever. Its Christmas, I'll let it slide." Yamu narrowed her eyes at him, but in the holiday spirit, also let it go. Reaching down she grabbed her drink and took another sip, ignoring Sharkkon as he started opening the box. Good grief, did he have to open it right in front of her? She really didn't want to see him open it. After all the hard work she put into it, he would probably just shoo it away like nothing. Humph, whatever. Nothing he said would ruin her good mood-

"Whoa." His reaction surprised her. Unable to stop herself, she glanced back to see him. His mouth had dropped open in surprised, and he stared at the box in his hand in amazement. Inside was a sheath to a sword, made of fine silver and engraved in magic runes. It perfectly fit the sword on his belt, and he took it out to test it. When he put it in the sheath the hilt of his sword began to glow. "Hey!" panicked he pulled it back out again, only to find the sword unharmed. Instead, it came out better than before. The blade was cleaned, all scratches removed, and sharper than before. Sharkkon stared at the blade in amazement. Yamu just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on, you can't be that stupid." Sharkkon didn't react, and she rolled her eyes again. "Good grief. It's a sheath that is fixed with magic so that whenever you put your sword in it, it will fix it." Sharkkon's mouth never closed as he stared at his gift. He tried it again, and it came out even better than before. He was like a child, testing out the magic again and again. It was almost adorable to watch, and Yamu felt her mouth tip up in a smile.

"It's amazing," Sharkkon mumbled under his breath. "Wow…this is so cool!" Yamu felt her insides turn warm, and her cheeks started to turn a little red at the complement. Wait, she did NOT want to blush in front of him. Crossing her arms she snorted and tried to look indignant.

"Yeah, well, maybe it will help you start to see that magic is better than swords." Right away Sharkkon's face fell and he glared at her.

"Hey, I didn't say that. I just said it was cool, but swords are still better." Yamu glared at him.

"Says the big idiot who is amazed by some basic magic!" really, it was a lot more than that. It had taken weeks for her to make!

"You're just a big-" Sharkkon cut himself off to gape at her. Yamu frowned and looked around her. She didn't see anything different. But when she turned back to Sharkkon he was still gaping, his eyes even wider than before.

"What? What's your problem jerkface?" he didn't say anything. Instead he pointed up above her head. With a frown she looked up to where he was pointing. And her mouth also gaped open.

Hanging above them, floating in the air, was a big, green, glowing…you guessed it.

Mistletoe.

"…oh no."

"ALADDIN!"

**The end! Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
